


Brass

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dog Tags, Johnlock Roulette, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Top John Watson, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and shooting the walls again. John teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass

John looked at himself in the mirror. Desert cammo pants and tan boots. Tucked in tan tshirt, dog tags hanging on his chest. There was a bang as Sherlock took another shot at the wall. Two weeks was too long without a good case. He gave himself a short nod and marched down the stairs. 

"Sherlock Holmes!" He barked, standing in the doorway. 

Sherlock dropped his hand, turning to look. He gaped, eyes dialating. John quickly crossed the room, disarming Sherlock in one quick motion, twisting his arm behind his back. "How many times have I warned you about discharging firearms indoors?"

"I...John." Sherlock panted as he was bent over the table. 

"What was that? Did I hear you addressing me improperly?" He felt a thrill of power as Sherlock shivered underneath him. His free hand squeezed Sherlock's hip, noting the erection tenting his bottoms. Leaning over, the dog tags trailed along Sherlock's spine. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Sherlock panted, rubbing up against him. 

John smacked his bottom. "Are you going to make it up to me?"

"Please?" Sherlock twisted to look over his shoulder. The raw lust in his eyes went straight to his cock. 

"You can start by picking up these spent casings." John stepped back to give him room to get down on his hands and knees. While Sherlock hurried to get them he took the magazine out of the gun. Sherlock stopped what he was doing to watch him easily handle the firearm. John set it down and put his hands on hips. "Looks like one rolled under the table."

Licking his lips, Sherlock crawled over to retrieve the errant casing. John reached down and tugged the robe off, leaving him in his pyjama bottoms and a tshirt. Sherlock knelt back in front of John, one hand full of warm brass. His erection hadn't flagged one bit. 

"Good." John took the moment to appreciate towering over Sherlock for once. His lover looked up at him through his curls. John grabbed his hair and tugged his head back. Sherlock’s lips were wet and well-bitten, begging for attention. John leaning down to suck on one, working his tongue inside to taste him. Sherlock whimpered. 

Yanking Sherlock up by his hair, he bent him over the table again. Gasping, Sherlock let go of the casings as he grabbed at the table. They rolled and clattered to the floor as John pulled down his bottoms and pants. "I'll make you pay for dropping those," he growled, pulling lube out of his pocket and opening it. 

"Captain Watson, please sir," begged Sherlock. John roughly pushed two fingers inside, holding him down firmly as he opened him. 

"I'm going to fuck you over this table Sherlock, you know that? And you aren't allowed to cum until I gave the order, understand?" 

"Yes, sir," panted Sherlock. John withdrew his fingers and grabbed his hips, sheathing himself in one hard motion. Sherlock cried out and grabbed the edge of the table. John pushed up Sherlock's tshirt and leaned forward again so the dog tags dragged along Sherlock's bare skin as he took him hard and fast. 

Desperate noises fell out of Sherlock's mouth. John reached around and squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from coming. It took all he had to maintain control when his lover was like this. He buried himself over and over again as Sherlock's body surrendered to him. He trembled underneath John, frantic for release. 

John grabbed his hair, forcing his head back and giving him a brutal kiss as he let go, pulsing deep inside with a gasp. Sherlock whimpered and writhed on his cock as John pulled back. " _Sir!_ "

"Was there something you wanted?" John was breathless and panting, and it didn't come out as forceful as he meant. He squeezed Sherlock's cock again."

"Please I want to come," Sherlock's voice actually cracked with need. 

John gathered him against his chest and fell back into his chair. He nuzzled Sherlock's neck and gave a single stroke. "Go on."

Nearly sobbing, Sherlock came over his hand, holding on to John's forearms for dear life, moaning loudly. After another minute, John started to go soft inside of him. The metal of the dog tags pressed against John's chest as he ran a soothing hand down Sherlock's stomach. "I've got you."

Sherlock turned and kissed him passionately. John tangled his hands in his hair and returned it. One of Sherlock's hands grabbed the tags, holding them tightly. 

John finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sherlock's. "Go take a shower, okay?"

Sherlock nodded and got up unsteadily. John watched him go, then bent to pick up the casings himself, slipping them in his pocket before sitting to untie his boots and go join Sherlock in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Konfessor2U
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
